A Grand Final Battle
by Gundam-Maxter
Summary: This takes place after the good ending. My hero was named Jaco. Someone wasn't very happy about the outcome of the Highland-Dragon War. Now it is up to Jaco and Jowy to save the day
1. Chapter 1: It's just the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 2 or any of its characters. Otherwise I'd  
be rich. Anyway like I said I don't own Suikoden. P.S. please r+r  
  
Death comes for us all. Life is nothing more than an extremely brief dream  
but there are those who believe that life is precious and others that wish  
to end all. This is a tale of a champion of life and his struggles to save  
his world.  
Chapter 1  
It's just the beginning  
"Jaco, Jowy come on pick up the pace." Nanami said.  
"Easy for you to say Nanami you're barely carrying anything" Jowy said.  
"Yeah and your recent shopping spree didn't help much." Jaco said.  
"Are you two done complaining yet?" Nanami asked.  
"No" the two said at once.  
"Fine! We'll rest as soon as we get to a town." Nanami said.  
"Fair enough" Jaco replied.  
"Speak of the devil." Jowy said pointing right in front of them.  
"Welcome to Rock Falls." Nanami read.  
"I'll head to the inn and get us some rooms." Jaco said dashing off.  
"Wait for me!" Jowy yelled.  
Nanami scratched her head and said "Harmonia sure has a lot of small  
towns." And then ran after them.  
  
Eilie sighed. Being a wanderer she misses a lot of things. She misses  
one thing the most at times like this.  
"What's the matter?" Eilie looked up and saw her big brother looking down  
at her.  
"Nothing, Bolgan. Nothing at all."  
(Maybe we shouldn't have left. I've seen how Eilie gets when we leave  
someone she had a crush on, but it's been a year and it seems like she gets  
more depressed every day) Rina thought as she looked back at her sister who  
was walking behind and losing her pace with every step.  
"Why don't we stop at the next town?" Rina said, while trying to think of  
something to cheer her little sister up.  
"Whatever." Eilie said.  
(This is not going to be easy.) She looked up to a road sign. It had 3  
arrows, each having a different towns name, "Why don't we go there?"  
Rina looked at the sign, it said "Rock Falls? Never heard of it. Why do  
you want to go there, Eilie?"  
"I don't know, Rina. I just do"  
Well that is all for chapter 1. Please review so I can make the story  
better! 


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
People struggle and life continues on..  
  
Chapter 2  
Fallen Stars  
"Three rooms please." Jaco said in a polite tone.  
"195 potch," the Innkeeper replied.  
Jaco handed over the potch.  
"Would you like to sign the guest book?" the Innkeeper said as he handed  
Jaco the keys to the rooms.  
"No thanks." Jaco said and walked away.  
"I'm telling you," Jowy said. " We've improved a lot."  
"And I'm saying we haven't." Nanami argued.  
"I got the rooms..what's going on?" Jaco said as he walked back and sat  
down next to his friends in the restaurant part of the inn.  
"Nanami thinks we haven't improved our martial arts skill in these 2  
years." Jowy explained.  
"That's not true," Nanami said. "I said we haven't improved a lot in 2  
years"  
"I don't know, we have been training a lot," Jaco said. "I can say we have  
improved."  
"You're both crazy." Jowy said in a defeated tone.  
"Hmmm.I don't think they're ready."  
"Maybe not, but you saw what they have done out of sheer determination."  
"True, they accomplished a lot during those chaotic times but their lack of  
power will be their downfall.  
"You think we should intervene?"  
"Yes, I believe it is necessary."  
"Very well."  
Eilie couldn't believe her eyes. Jaco, the boy she saw rise to every  
challenge before him and become a man, was sitting right their in front of  
her laughing and talking with his best friend Jowy and his big sister  
Nanami. She couldn't do anything but smile. See never thought she would see  
either of them again.  
"Life's funny isn't it?" Eilie quickly turned around to see Rina.  
"Yeah, sometimes." Eilie said.  
"Aren't you going to go talk to him?" Rina asked  
"No." Eilie trailed off.  
"Why? Are you still shy?" Rina said in a teasing voice  
"Yes.but he is not what I miss from those days."  
"You miss someone else?" Rina was completely surprised all this time she  
thought Eilie was depressed because she missed Jaco.  
"Yeah" Eilie sighed.  
"Who?" Rina said anxiously.  
" I'm not telling" Eilie said in a playful tone.  
"At least you're finally smiling."  
"Excuse me, are you're Jaco from the Dragon-Highland war aren't you?"  
Jaco looked over to see who had addressed him. It was a man, in his late  
20's by the looks of it, wearing a platinum-silver robe. The hood loomed  
over his face making it impossible to see his face.  
"Yes, I am. Why?" Jaco answered hesitantly.  
"So you must be Jowy." the man said in a calm tone.  
"Yes," Jowy replied with a questioning look on his face.  
"Come with me" the robed man said.  
Jaco and Jowy exchanged puzzled looks.  
"Please! There is no time to explain!"  
"Fine." Jaco said curious to where he was going.  
Throughout all of their travels Jaco, Jowy, and Nanami were asked to  
help countless villages. So, they would always stop traveling and fight off  
bandits, heal wounded people, defeat monsters and pretty much any thing  
else that was needed.  
"Achei-kcraek-kashtha!" the man chanted.  
"Whoa." Jowy said.  
Almost instantly, a white portal, similar to Leknaat's, formed.  
"Please we must hurry" the man said as he stepped into the portal.  
"Uh." Jowy mumbled.  
"Well, he wouldn't walk in it if it wasn't safe. Right?" Jaco said.  
"I guess." Jowy said as he slowly walked in.  
"Oh boy." Jaco said and dashed into the portal. 


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered Peace

Disclaimer: This is getting old.  
Life.Death.an age-old battle.  
  
Chapter 3  
Shattered Peace  
  
"Whoa."  
Jaco and Jowy looked around but there was nothing but what they thought was  
ground.  
"Welcome." The man in robes said. "My name is Alexander, but that is not  
important."  
???  
"Let me explain. In the beginning there was one. This 'One' had no  
companions. So it decided to create something to keep it company. So it  
created our creator."  
"Hold on, your saying the creator came second?" Jaco said  
"Yes. So, the two were happy until. our creator made something. The 'One'  
was outraged. It thought it was it's universe and our creator had no right  
placing its creations in it. So, as our creator began creating planets full  
of life, the first began destroying all life with his creations."  
"No way... we were forced on this 'One?' That is no reason to commit mass  
genocide." Jaco said  
"The people didn't know why they were being attacked. They didn't know how  
to fight but they quickly learned. People from all different planets began  
creating or using powerful weapons and relics that the creator left. The  
runes you two possess and the other true runes were your planets defense."  
"I always wondered why our runes were made." Jowy said in his usual curious  
tone.  
"Then. came a great battle between the mightiest heroes of light and the  
most powerful monsters of death. Meanwhile, our creator made three  
goddesses to take care of her creations. So, with great pride our creator  
sacrificed itself to seal away the 'One.' The many other battles died down  
but the damage was done. Some people became fascinated with the powers of  
darkness, while others continued to worship our creator."  
".How do you know all this?" Jaco asked. "You're not one of those ancient  
bad guys are you?"  
"Heavens no, I was the one who led the charge in the final battle."  
Alexander answered. "As I mentioned before there are those who are  
fascinated by the dark power that was used."  
"Hmm.they desire the power that's rivals a god's." Jowy thought out loud.  
"Can you say that isn't true for all who live?" Alexander answered. "But,  
there are those who simply desire to end everything and release the 'Dark  
One'. Once, I was all that was needed to protect the seal.but the dark  
forces I've been encountering are much more powerful than the ones I'm used  
to battling. It would seem these dark forces have been preparing to break  
the seal for some time."  
"How long have the stronger dark forces been attacking you?" Jaco asked.  
"A little under 2 years," answered Alexander. "About the time an evil  
spread through your world."  
"You mean Luca.don't you?" Jowy said in a very serious tone.  
"Yes.Luca Blight was just as his name suggested," Alexander replied in an  
equally serious tone. "He was a blight on your land. He killed thousands  
and destroyed so much. The amount of hate could never be justified."  
"How is Luca connected to the dark powers?" Jaco asked.  
"I believe in a theory that these dark forces work for something called a  
'spirit beast'. A spirit beast reacts to all forms of energy and emotion.  
Their particular spirit beast seems the react to hate, death, and  
destruction."  
"Sounds cheerful." Jaco said, trying to come to grips with his situation.  
"Yes, well as Luca began his dark rampage people began to hate him. Between  
the hate of so many people and his mass slaughter of so many innocents, the  
spirit beast must have gained a great amount of power. What bother's me is  
that should not have been enough to give him enough power to defeat me."  
"Which means there is similar events happening elsewhere." Jowy said as if  
answering an unasked question.  
"Exactly. You two are the first of 5 that I will contact. So, you will have  
help." Alexander stated in a clear tone.  
"You want us to stop those dark forces don't you?" Jaco skeptically said.  
"Yes."  
"I was afraid of that," Jowy answered.  
"I would not ask you if I didn't believe you were capable of doing it. You  
will not be alone the others I am recruiting are just as skilled as you but  
ultimately it is still you choice." Alexander said as if he believed they  
were the only ones who could make a difference.  
"Why us? Why not an army?" Jaco asked.  
"Because of who you are, what you are capable of doing. Your spirit and  
undying courage has shined bright enough for you to challenge fate and win.  
You two are heroes, masters of destiny and champions of your world."  
Alexander simply answered.  
"I will fight." Jaco answered with the same fire in his eyes as when he was  
asked to lead the Dragon Army.  
"So will I." Jowy said in his calm and calculating tone.  
"Excellent! But this fight will be a long and very dangerous one. Are you  
sure that you want to do this?" Alexander said giving them one last chance  
to back out.  
"What kind of heroes would we be if we backed out now?" Jaco said with a  
smile.  
"I expected you to say something like that," Alexander said returning the  
smile. "I will send you two to a safe place to stay. I will send the other  
3 heroes to meet you."  
"How are we going to explain this to Nanami?" asked Jowy.  
"You won't have to. I can make it seem like everyone forgot about you until  
you return. Nanami will believe she was traveling alone this whole time."  
With that Alexander generated another portal and motioned with his hand for  
Jaco and Jowy to go through.  
The two heroes exchanged glances and prepared themselves to jump through  
it.  
"When you make it to the other side, try and find someone named 'Washu'.  
She will explain the rest.hopefully." Alexander said.  
The two jumped through with only one thought on their minds.  
.hopefully? 


End file.
